As Long As You're Safe
by kariuchiha19
Summary: He didn't want him to panic. That would just make things worse. All Sasori wanted was for the love of his lif to be safe...SasoDei, Don't like don't read. Oneshot.


*CRASH*

*BOOM*

Saso: DAMNIT HIDAN! LEAVE DEIDARA ALONE BEFORE HE BLOWS APART THE DAMN NEIGHBORHOOD!

Hid: NEVER!

LEAVE HIM ALONE BEFORE I KILL YOU OFF IN A FIC!  
Hid: I-I'll stop now! *nervous smile*

Better. Now, welcome to my one shot! SasoDei because you all know I love them! I hope you like it because miraculously, text message chains are good for something! Dei?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies! On with the fic!

**As Long As You're Safe…**

Sasori smiled as he held Deidara close. The two were just laying in bed on a cold winter morning, watching the snow fall gently to the ground. Sasori smiled as he looked down as his blonde lover as he remembered the night before. How he had made the blonde scream in ecstasy, how he had made him moan his name nonstop. He rubbed Deidara's shoulders and the blonde leaned even closer to him. "I love you Danna un." He muttered as he raised his arms up and around the redhead's neck.

Sasori smirked, "I love you too Dei-chan." He said as he spun the blonde around and into a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him closer, nibbling his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Deidara happily obliged, a moan escaping his lips. Sasori rubbed his tongue over the blonde's, earning another moan. As their tongues dueled for dominance, Sasori's iPhone started to ring, interrupting the two. Deidara pouted as Sasori broke the kiss to answer the annoying ringing. "Talk to me Pein." Muttered the redhead.

After a few moments of Sasori just listening to the other man, his face broke into a grin. "What is it Danna?" asked Deidara. He knew that is Sasori was grinning at something that wasn't caused by him, it had to do with the duo's artwork.

Sasori and Deidara were artists, both working hard to get their work into to the Louvre. It was the reason they had both moved to Paris. Deidara and Sasori had both been begging Pein, their manager, to get them an interview with the curator…for say two weeks already.

"Pein says he got us an interview." Replied the redhead, making Deidara mirror his grin. "When?" asked the now excited blonde. "Today, in about an hour." Replied Sasori. Deidara's grin faded and he looked out the window at the falling snow. "But Danna, there's supposed to be a storm today un. Can't he wait until tomorrow?" reasoned the younger boy. Sasori shook his head, "We'll be back before it gets really bad Dei. This is our chance!" he said as he held the blonde's hand in comfort.

Deidara thought a minute before nodding hesitantly. "Ok Danna. You're right un." He said with a smile. Sasori placed a hand at Deidara's cheek and told Pein, "We'll be there." And hung up. "Let's get ready Dei-chan." He said to the blonde who nodded in agreement. Sasori walked into the bathroom.

Deidara spared one last glance out the window before following Sasori into the bathroom…

Deidara held onto the redhead tightly as they drove down the streets of Paris. Deidara loved riding with Sasori on his motorcycle. He loved clinging to his Danna, which is exactly what he did every time they got on the bike. He looked up to see the small snowflakes fall and smiled. He loved the snow. It was just so beautiful, such an inspiration to his art.

In fact, the painting Deidara wanted to show the curator was one of an angel with blood red wings, hair, and eyes standing in a snow covered park. (Anyone wanna guess who the angel is? XD) He had seen Sasori's as well. The painting also had a snow filled scene, although this one had a couple walking down the path. Deidara thought that his Danna was a genius. He could do no wrong when it came to art.

Sasori took a turn and Deidara could see the Louvre. The Pyramid structure in front of it brought a smile to his face…

Sasori felt Deidara's grip on him tighten and smiled. The best thing about his bike? The fact that Deidara had to hold him the whole ride. He loved feeling Deidara's embrace as they drove down the streets. He chuckled as the snow fell around them while they waited for a light. Sasori loved the way the snow changed the entire scenery. Art, it made the world into a brand new work of art. One that was almost as beautiful as Deidara. Of course, nothing was ever going to be as beautiful. Deidara was the most amazing work of art that Sasori had ever seen.

As the light changed, Sasori took a right turn, the Louvre coming into sight. Sasori's grin grew as he drove down the street…

Sasori and Deidara laughed as they walked back to the entrance of the museum. "This is a dream come true un!" stated the blonde as they walked. Sasori nodded, "Yes. An amazing dream. The curator was very kind." Deidara nodded and exclaimed, "UN!"

The two got to the doors of the museum and Deidara's smile faded.

The snow was coming down harder than before. It wasn't really dangerous, not yet. Sasori looked and frowned as well. A sudden feeling of dread had started to eat at him. Where did that come from? It would be fine. He'd just drive very carefully, straight home.

"Ready to go Dei?" he asked his blonde, a smile reappearing on his face. Deidara looked at him, a worried expression in his sapphire eyes. "Maybe…maybe we can ask the curator if we can stay here until the storm passes un." He said, looking up at the sky. "Don't worry Dei. We'll get home before it gets worse." Deidara nodded as Sasori put his arm around him and led him to the bike.

Sasori froze. One of their helmets was missing. "Danna…" Before Sasori could protest, Deidara grabbed the helmet and put it on Sasori's head. "Dei, no. You wear it." "Either you wear it or I'm walking un." Sasori looked into Deidara's sapphire eyes and sighed. He knew Deidara would too. He had done it on several occasions when one of their friends had snatched a helmet before as a joke. Sasori wished it was a sunny day where this was only a joke…

"Fine Dei…but only if you do as I say through the entire trip back home. Ok?" he said, sighing in defeat. He didn't want Deidara to start walking. The apartment was an hour walk and the storm was getting worse. "Deal Danna un." Said the blonde with a wary smile. Sasori smiled back as they both got on the bike and drove off.

Sasori smiled as he felt Deidara tighten his hold on him. Deidara was always so paranoid. It was as if-

Sasori felt his heart stop.

The brakes weren't working.

Sasori thought about how long it would be before they reached the end of the street.

Five minutes.

"Danna? Slow down un." Came Deidara's voice, fear apparent in it. Sasori never drove this fast. Sasori put his mind to work. He didn't want Deidara to panic. It would be worse if he did. All he wanted was for him to be safe.

"Why? It's fun." Replied the redhead, his voice not showing any of the panic that was going through his mind. Deidara tightened his grip even more. "No it's not Danna, it's scary." He said.

Sasori sighed. He needed to keep Deidara calm. "I know what will make you feel better." He said. "What un?" "I love you Dei-chan." Deidara had to smile at that, "I love you too un. But…" "Hold me tight and you'll be fine. I promise." Sasori felt Deidara lean his forehead onto his back, "O-ok Danna." Came the shaky reply. Sasori could see the end of the street. Not yet.

"Dei, my helmet's bugging the hell out of me. Take it off and wear it." "But Danna-" "You promised that you would do whatever I said Dei." Argued Sasori. Deidara hesitated, but did as he was told. Sasori smiled in relief. "NOW will you slow down Danna?"

Sasori saw the turn coming up and said, "I love you Deidara." "I love you too. Slow down un."

This time, Sasori spoke truthfully, "I can't."

Before Deidara had a chance to process what Sasori had said, the redhead tried to make the turn. Sasori felt his head hit the pavement and the world went black…

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in a hospital room. What? Where was he?

"WHERE'S DANNA ITACHI?" Sasori heard Deidara's desperate cry.

"…I'm sorry Deidara….he didn't make it…" said the Uchiha. Itachi was a good friend of theirs that was in Paris due to business. Sasori blinked as realization sank in.

He was dead.

He turned and saw Itachi and Deidara. The blonde had his right arm in a sling and bandages around his chest and head. On his face were various cuts and bruises. His face was in shock. "He…didn't…NO! YOU'RE LYING UN! DANNA'S OK! WHERE IS HE?" Sasori felt his heart tear. Deidara had tears streaming down his face as he yelled frantically at Itachi. "WHERE IS HE UN?" Itachi remained silent. Deidara burst into tears, burying his face into his arms. His sobs reverberated through the room, each one a stab to Sasori's heart.

Itachi placed a comforting hand on Deidara's shoulder. "I'm sorry Deidara…" he said as the blonde continued to sob uncontrollably. Sasori walked over to Deidara, trying to lay a hand on him. He sighed as his hand went right through Deidara. "At least…at least you're alive." He muttered. There was a flash off bright light and Sasori found himself at a cemetery. Deidara and a bunch of their friends were standing before a grave.

"Deidara. Let's go. It's fucking freezing." Stated Hidan, a childhood friend of Deidara. Deidara just stared blankly at the grave. "Deidara?" Hidan went up to him, moving to place a hand on his shoulder. Before he could, Deidara just said, "I want some more time with Danna." Hidan sighed and pulled his hand away. "Of course, you gonna be ok getting home?" Hidan glanced at the sling. Deidara nodded.

Hesitantly, the group left the blonde alone. Once they were gone, Deidara fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "They said someone cut the brakes…did you know they were out un?" he said, looking at the grave, "You probably did…and you chose to save me…in exchange for your own life…Danna…I love you so much un…" Sasori walked over to Deidara. "I'm here Dei…" he said, whishing the blonde could hear him.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" Deidara wrapped his healthy arm around himself, trying not to completely break down. "I can't…I can't bear the thought of living on without you un…" Sasori's eyes widened. "Deidara?" he asked. "I can't…I can't live without you. You were the one that made everything clear un…I don't know what to do anymore…" Sasori saw Deidara reach into his pocket, and pull out a gun. "You're probably gonna be pissed at me...but…"

"Deidara! No! You can't!" Sasori tried to grab the gun, only to have his hand go through it. "I CAN'T!" Deidara placed the gun at his head. "I love you Danna un…" "DEIDARA!" Sasori watched helplessly as Deidara pulled the trigger…

Sasori shot up in his bed. He was in a cold sweat and panting heavily. He felt someone stir next to him and turned to look into sleepy sapphire eyes. "What's wrong Danna un?" Deidara asked, sleep heavy in his voice. Sasori just stared at the boy in confusion for a few seconds.

Then he pulled his lover into a desperate kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori as the redhead pulled away. "Wow un. I love that wake-up call!" he said with a smile. Sasori felt so relieved. "What's wrong Danna? Did you have a bad dream un?" asked the blonde, innocence clear in his eyes. Sasori laughed, "Yeah. A horrible nightmare. It's just good to know it WAS a nightmare." He told Deidara as he placed a kiss to his forehead. Deidara smiled. "Of course un! What could happen?" he said, his voice cheerful as Sasori always loved.

"Anyway, I have an idea of what we can do to wait out the storm Danna! Let's watch all our favorite movies un!" Sasori blinked, "Storm?" Deidara cocked his head to the side, "Yeah. The snow storm that's supposed to pass over Paris un."

Sasori looked out the window to see the snow gently falling, just as it did in the beginning of his dream. He held Deidara close. "Movies…and hot chocolate." He stated. Deidara grinned, "UN!"

Sasori's cell phone rang. "Talk to me Pein." He muttered. Deidara watched intently as Sasori listened. After a while, "Is there any way we can wait until after the storm Pein?...I just don't want to go out there today…Does he have free next week?" Deidara looked at Sasori in confusion. "Thanks Pein, next Monday sounds great. Yeah, take care." Sasori hung up. "What did Pein want un?" asked the blonde innocently.

"The curator for the Louvre. He wants to see some of our work." Deidara grinned, "Awesome un! So next Monday?" Sasori nodded, "Yup." He looked out the window.

"Because no way in hell am I going out there today."….

(A/n) Hope you like! Sasori learned his lesson, NEVER GO UP AGAINST NATURE! XD.

Dei: I thought you actually killed Danna un!

I would never! I can kill many people very easily, like Sakura…or Orochimaru. I can even kill Tobi and Kisame. But never you or Danna.

Saso: Thank Kami.

Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used on the man that messed with Sasori's bike in the dream! XD


End file.
